50 momentos
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Reto autoimpuesto. "3- Mañanas familiares: Hinata miró el estropicio: La cocina llena de Ramen, su hija mediana atragantada con un fideo mientras tosía aparatosamente, su marido lloriqueando dramáticamente la pérdida…Vivir con cuatro ninjas, tres de ellos hiperactivos, desde luego no era fácil. Pero que la fulminara un rayo si no era feliz." Hoy, NaruHina
1. 1-Novela Rosa

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Sólo escribo sin animo de lucro como entretenimiento.**

**Personajes: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Namikaze.**

**Pareja: NaruHina.**

**Advertencias: AU**

**Frase / Palabra: Novela rosa.**

**Novela rosa.**

Hinata es callada, un fantasma que podría pasar desapercibido en cualquier lugar, invisible. Nadie le da nunca importancia, y ella tampoco la pide, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo, cuando la más mínima mirada vuelve su cara de un alarmante tono rojo?

Sin embargo, hay veces, sentada en la mesa del comedor, con Kiba y Shino a sus flancos, uno hablando animadamente y el otro dedicándole miradas apáticas tras sus gafas de Sol, en las que a la pequeña Hyûga _sí_ que le gustaría ser notable.

Y es que le ve ahí, brillando como una supernova, con una sonrisa que le ocupa toda la cara, gesticulando con las manos y riendo estruendosamente, así que, ¿cómo no querer que la mire y le dedique al menos un pensamiento? ¿Dejar de ser la chica callada, la invisible, para volverse alguien importante de su vida?

Por supuesto, eso no pasa nunca. Naruto Namikaze está demasiado ocupado con sus amigos, es demasiado él mismo, como para notar la silenciosa presencia de la chica que le mira con sus ojos plateados.

_(Esa chica que lleva enamorada de él toda la vida. Sí, esa.)_

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Cuando comienza a hacerlo, no hay nada de película romántica. Su vida no es una de esas, ojalá.

No se cae para que él la coja en brazos, no le pide ayuda con los deberes, ni siquiera sonríe de esa forma especial, tan suya que consigue un temblor de piernas por parte de Hinata.

No, simplemente la observa fijamente unos instantes antes de tenderle el blog de dibujo que a ella se le acaba de caer en medio del pasillo. Kiba y Shino la esperan algo más adelante, y el primero parece estarse impacientando aún cuando solo lleva aguardándola unos segundos.

—Se te ha caído ´ttebayo.—Señala lo obvio.

Hinata solamente baja la mirada, sonrojada hasta el punto de que podría hervirse agua en su cara, luego toma el blog, apretándolo en su pecho como si se tratara de un escudo _(aunque no puede proteger un corazón que ya le han robado)_, y asiente con la cabeza rápidamente un par de veces, la voz que le sale es demasiado aguda, demasiado rápida:

—¡Gr-Gracias!

Y no hay más. Ni miradas cómplices compartidas ni guiños de ojos, mucho menos intercambio de números o promesas de futuras citas. Ella se gira y avanza a toda velocidad hacia sus amigos, mientras Naruto le lloriquea a Sakura Haruno sobre lo horrible que es la clase de biología.

Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que las autoras de novela rosa y Hinata concuerdan: Su corazón va tan rápido que parece ir a salírsele del pecho.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Luego, viene la siguiente vez. Hinata tiene las manos manchadas de pintura, ese día, y es que hay algo que poca gente sabe de ella: Adora dibujar, con todo su alma y todo su corazón, probablemente sea la única forma de escapar de la realidad, su monótona vida cobra algo más de color, matices.

Le gusta el naranja. Probablemente porque lo relaciona inmediatamente con Naruto, ya que su tono es tan vívido, tan alegre, tan llamativo como el mismo Namikaze. Por eso, muchos de sus dibujos cuentan con gamas enteras de éste color: Atardeceres, le encanta intentar pasarlos al papel.

Aunque debe admitir, y lo hace, que su blog está lleno de tantas cosas que sería imposible ordenarlas. Bocetos de Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, Neji y Naruto pueblan una hoja tras otra, pero eso no importa, realmente, tampoco tiene mucha relevancia en la historia el contenido de su cuaderno.

Sí lo hace el que sus manos presenten manchas naranjas, verdes y azules de las que ella ni siquiera tiene consciencia. Anoche durmió con ellas, al irse a la cama tarde, y esta mañana iba tan apurada que siquiera las notó.

—¡Hey, ¿qué es eso ´ttebayo?!—Sí lo hace Naruto, sin embargo, y es entonces cuando Hinata las mira.

Podría morirse de vergüenza, ahí mismo. Quiere hacer _plop_ y desaparecer en una voluta de humo, que la tierra bajo su pupitre se abra para tragársela mientras esos ojos azules la miran, y ella podría morir en paz. Se hunde en su silla, y es que nunca pensó que su manía de tener las manos sobre la mesa pudiera llevarla a esa situación.

Naruto, que se sienta en el pupitre de delante, sigue esperando una respuesta que ella no sabe darle. Hinata se tira de las mangas de la blusa, azorada.

—Pin-Pintura… —Responde al fin, avergonzada. —Ayer estuve con…con un cuadro.

Naruto asiente, como si eso fuera interesante, y ella lo nota todo tan surrealista que no sabe qué decir. Pestañea un par de veces, incrédula y aún semejante a una señal de tráfico de lo roja que permanece.

—¿Dibujas? ¡No lo sabía ´ttebayo!—Naruto sonríe ampliamente, por primera vez hacia ella. Si estuviera de pie, las rodillas probablemente le fallarían, y Hinata aún no se atreve a mirarle a los ojos.

—Mmm…Un poco, creo.—Murmura, dubitativa. —No soy muy buena.

—¡Podrías enseñarme algo ´ttebayo!

No pueden decir nada más. Porque en ese momento, llega Anko-Sensei, con los brazos cargados de materiales para su siguiente clase, y Naruto se da la vuelta, no para atender pero seguramente algo semejante. Hinata vuelve a mirar su cuaderno, lleno de bocetos sin terminar hechos en clase, y suspira. ¿Enseñarle algo, sin morirse de vergüenza en el intento? ¿Luego qué, el cielo se vuelve verde?

Sin embargo, si fuera tan fácil escapar de la curiosidad de Naruto, probablemente él no podría llamarse a sí mismo hijo de Kushina Uzumaki. Su madre y él comparten una terrible animadversión por el desconocimiento de cualquier detalle, así que el rubio se planta ante ella nada más termina la clase, apoyando las manos en su mesa como si estuviera acostumbrado e inclinándose hacia delante, con unos ojos de niño ilusionado.

—¿Me enseñarás algo ahora ´ttebayo?

Hinata pestañea un par de veces, en parte complacida por la atención, y luego asiente con la cabeza de forma extremadamente lenta, mientras la sangre se congrega en sus mejillas para teñir su pálida piel. Saca de la mochila su blog de dibujo y lo abre por la primera página, mostrando una imagen de su jardín nevado, los tonos blancos predominando, aquí y allá algo de verde.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué realista, eres genial en esto, Hinata!

Ella parece ir a desmayarse en cualquier momento, porque ni siquiera se esperaba que él supiera su nombre. Asiente con la cabeza, murmurando un agradecimiento que probablemente Naruto ni escuche, tan entusiasmado como está en pasar a toda velocidad las páginas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La Hyûga tarda unos momentos en darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle:

Tiene dibujos de Naruto ahí.

Se levanta casi inmediatamente, quitándole el blog de las manos en un movimiento rápido y nervioso. Namikaze se queja, y ella, al notar lo que ha hecho, cree ir a morirse ahí mismo.

—¡Hinata, estaba viéndolos ´ttebayo!

—Yo…yo no…mmmh…

Desearía poder jugar con sus dedos para combatir el nerviosismo, pero los tiene ocupados ahora. Quiere llorar de la frustración, o salir huyendo de esos penetrantes ojos azules, sin embargo se queda ahí plantada, con la mirada gacha e intentando encontrar algo que decir más allá de los balbuceos.

Kiba la salva. Siempre lo hace, en realidad, es un poco su trabajo como mejor amigo, cuidar de que ella no se muera por tener demasiada sangre en la cabeza, más concretamente arrebolada en las mejillas. Aparece en escena, dándole una colleja a Naruto y regañándole por incomodarla con su "molesta voz de pito".

Hinata agradece y maldice a la vez cuando Kiba la toma del brazo, diciéndole a Namikaze que "se vaya a tomar por culo", tan fino como es, antes de arrastrarla hacia la siguiente clase. Hyûga le dedica una tímida sonrisa al rubio como despedida, dejándose llevar.

Por supuesto, Naruto no se rinde, y a la salida se queda en la clase esperando a que ella recoja su material, por más que Kiba intenta echarle para no avergonzarla. Ella suspira, terminando por sacar una lámina terminada que muestra un amanecer visto desde su ventana, con el Sol ocultándose tras los montes y manchando la nieve de naranja.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, lo ha puesto ante Naruto, como si se disculpara.

—L…Lamento lo de antes.—Murmura, agachando la cabeza y temiendo ir a desmayarse. Ella. Hablando con Naruto-Kun. —Fue descortés…ems…Pu-Puedes quedártelo, en recompensa.

Naruto sonríe, Hinata se sonroja. Siempre es lo mismo, una pequeña rutina a la que ella está acostumbrada, incluso le gusta.

—¡Gracias ´ttebayo!

Y maldición si sabe lo que le pasa. Las palabras escapan de su boca antes de que pueda impedirlas, acompañadas de un color tomate en sus mejillas y un leve temblor en la voz, pero ahí están, irreversibles:

—Si…Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa luego, allí los tengo mejores.

Naruto parece sorprenderse. Porque, Dios, es _Hinata_, callada y avergonzada, sumisa, prácticamente invisible. Tras unos instantes sonríe y asiente fervientemente con la cabeza, entre "dattebayo" y "pues claro", todo hecho un popurrí en el que apenas se entiende nada. Se va corriendo, con la mochila naranja a su espalda. Es lo último que Hinata ve antes de que desaparezca por la esquina.

Y, cuando la Hyuuga recuerda la forma en la que le ha sonreído, no puede evitar decirse que no es tan malo dejar de ser invisible. Aunque las cosas no hayan salido como en sus novelas rosa, el hecho de que sea tan natural, tan mundano lo hace todo más real, palpable.

Sonríe ante la mirada sorprendida de Kiba, sonrojada, y echa a caminar hacia la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, debe pensar en lo que se pondrá esta tarde.

**FIN**

**Bueno…antes de nada: Me he cambiado el nombre. Antes era Sabaku No Kuraii, ahora simplemente ****Kuraii Nott**

**EXPLICACIÓN DEL RETO:****Una amiga me propuso subir algo, a partir de cincuenta palabras/frases (cien, según cuanto tarde en conseguirlas o las que me den) de las cuales las diez primeras me dio ella, debía sacar viñetas, one-shots o drabbles de Naruto. En fin, aquí está el primero :3 Es de los más largos, debo admitirlo.**

**Por una vez, voy a poderos dar ****una fecha de publicación, al menos al principio subiré capítulo cada Lunes, que es la fecha que ella me ha impuesto.**

**Y…bueno, creo que ya está. El siguiente es ****Lluvia****.**

**Por otro lado, de aquí hasta los cincuenta me quedan cuarenta huecos que rellenar. Así que quizá le pida a alguien ayuda. *Sigh***

**Ala, hasta el Lunes que viene~**

_**Kuraii.**_


	2. 2-Lluvia

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Sólo escribo sin animo de lucro como entretenimiento.**

**Personajes: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Namikaze.**

**Pareja: NaruHina.**

**Advertencias: AU**

**Frase / Palabra: Lluvia.**

**Summary: "Naruto quiso poder borrar todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor con sólo su contacto, aún cuando sabía que una fisura se había abierto en Hinata y se iría ensanchando a medida que su madre muriera. Solamente podía estar ahí, con ella, bajo la lluvia."**

**Lluvia**

La lluvia caía sobre ella, haciéndola sentir pequeña, desprotegida, perdida en una ciudad de tonos grises.

Y, maldición si de pronto todo no le parecía en penumbras.

Era como si los edificios hubieran perdido los matices, los colores. La nube de tormenta sobre la ciudad lo oscurecía todo más de lo normal, cierto, pero era su estado de ánimo el que volvía los tonos monocromáticos a sus ojos. Emitió un sollozo quedo, hundiendo la cara en las rodillas, dejando que el cuerpo temblara de frío y dolor mientras las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

De pronto, el agua paró de caer sobre ella. Con la sorpresa tintando la mirada, Hinata alzó los ojos enrojecidos, encontrándose unos vaqueros rasgados. Siguió subiendo, reconociendo la sudadera que _él_ había llevado ese día. Tembló cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Naruto, quien sostenía un paraguas sobre la cabeza de ella, empapándose él mismo.

—Hinata.—Sonrió, tratando de parecer animado, aún cuando había un tinte de tristeza en el gesto.

Ella, bajo su abrigo, se estremeció. Entre abrió los labios, buscando decir algo, pero sólo un gemido de lástima nació de estos. Naruto le tendió una mano, que ella en un inicio no aceptó. Él no la quitó de su lugar, una invitación inscrita y tentadora frente a ella.

—Vamos, Hinata, todo estará bien.—Le prometió, aún cuando la voz le temblaba. Ambos sabían que _nada_ estaría bien.

—¿Qué…qué haces aquí?—Murmuró al fin ella. Por una vez no se sonrojó al dirigirse a su amor platónico, quizá porque el frío que sentía, quizá porque no había sitio para la vergüenza entre tanto sufrimiento.

—Kurenai-Sensei dijo en clase que no venías por problemas personales, le pregunté al idiota de Kiba y me explicó que tu madre…bueno…Que está enferma.

Los labios de Hinata temblaron, las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos y ésta vez no había lluvia que las camuflara, Naruto la cubría de ella. Eso le dio un toque más triste, más doloroso.

—Ven, vamos dentro.—Ofreció el chico.—Debes tener frío.—La mano seguía ahí, pero ella aún no se atrevió a tomarla.

—El hospital me pone enferma.—Se confesó en un susurro preñado de dolor. Él asintió una sola vez con la cabeza antes de sentarse a su lado, el paraguas tapándoles a ambos.—Vas…vas a coger frío, Naruto-Kun.

Él no respondió, sólo le pasó el brazo por un hombro y la atrajo hacia sí. Hinata no necesitó más: Tomó eso como una invitación para desahogarse, el cálido contacto de Naruto alejó el frío exterior, pero no pudo apagar la escarcha que la cubría por dentro cuando pensaba en su madre postrada en la cama de un hospital, tan blanca que casi se camuflaba con las sábanas, _muriéndose_. Enterró la cara en el hombro del chico y lloró: Lloró hasta que se rompió, hasta que siente que apenas pudo respirar, hasta que le dolía la cabeza y le garganta tanto que parecían irle a estallar. Pero no paró entonces, ni lo hizo en mucho, Naruto sabía que en ella se había abierto una fisura que iría agrandándose según la vida de Hana Hyuuga se apagara.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: La apretó más contra él, dejando caer el paraguas al suelo para poderlo hacer con ambos brazos, y deseó interiormente que esto fuera más fácil, que su contacto pudiera eliminar todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor.

Él no lo sabía, por supuesto, pero cuando Hinata alzó la mirada y la posó en sus ojos azules, todo a su alrededor pareció volverse un poco más colorido, un poco menos triste. Porque en el fondo de esos ojos encontró la esperanza que necesitaba, la fuerza que la impulsaría a levantarse, limpiarse las lágrimas, ir al cuarto de su progenitora y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Eso en un rato, pensó, ahora la ciudad seguía siendo muy gris, tanto como su vida. Así que prefería esperar a que la presencia de Naruto la tiñera un poco de color. Sólo un poco.

**FIN**

**Muy flojito, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. ¡Pero lo estoy intentando, ¿eh?! Es que escribir sin inspiración no me va.**

**Sin embargo, es Lunes y aquí tenéis lo que os prometí: ¡Tará~! ¿Algún review?**

**Y hablando de ellos: ¡Gracias por los del primer capítulo! Intentaré contestarlos mañana, ahora me voy a dormir, no sin antes deciros que esto son capítulos independientes, es decir, éste no tiene nada que ver con el anterior.**

**Próximamente: O "Mañanas Familiares (Naruhina)" o "Imposibles (SasuSaku)" ¿Me ayudáis a elegir? :3**

_**Un beso~**_


	3. 3- Mañanas familiares

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Sólo escribo sin animo de lucro como entretenimiento.**

**Personajes: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Namikaze.**

**Pareja: NaruHina.**

**Advertencias: Oc´s.**

**Frase / Palabra: Mañanas familiares.**

**Summary: "Hinata miró el estropicio: La cocina llena de Ramen, su hija mediana atragantada con un fideo mientras tosía aparatosamente, su marido llorando la pérdida…Vivir con cuatro ninjas, tres de ellos hiperactivos, desde luego no era fácil. Pero que la fulminara un rayo si no era feliz."**

**Mañanas familiares**

—¡Papá!

El sonido de la voz era demasiado agudo, casi desagradable, pero él sabía bien que debía atender al llamado que llegaba desde la planta inferior. Sin embargo, terminó llevándose la almohada sobre la cabeza, gruñendo con desaprobación ante el ruido.

—¡Papá!

Otra vez. Naruto Uzumaki lloriqueó, angustiado ante la simple idea de abandonar el calor de la cama. Intentó animarse con la misma idea de cada mañana: _Desayunaría ramen._ Y, sin embargo, esta vez no le funcionó. Gimió con desesperación y rodó sobre el colchón. Notó el tacto de Hinata a su lado y estuvo tentado de abrazarse a su esposa, mas se quedó quieto.

—¡_Papá ´ttebayo_!

La voz sonaba ahora a la puerta de la habitación, ahogada por la madera y con tal énfasis que Naruto supo lo poco que tardaría en entrar. Y, en efecto, escuchó el chirrido que indicaba la presencia de alguien nuevo en la habitación. Rogó por un par de minutos más de descanso, pero su voz fue solo un balbuceo que no contentó al monstruito que se había adentrado en el dormitorio.

Notó que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones cuando alguien se lanzó contra su pecho, arrebatándole la almohada que cubría su rostro para golpearle con ella. Naruto emitió un ruidito bajo, tratando de no despertar a su esposa, mientras se desembarazaba del agresor y le fulminaba con la mirada.

Haruto Uzumaki, de diez años, le miró con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro de niño, con los ojos azules, apenas un par de tonos más claros que los de él mismo, brillando de diversión. Naruto siempre pensaba que observar a su hijo era como mirarse en un espejo pálido, de pelo un poco más oscuro y ojos más claros, quitándole sus extravagantes marcas en las mejillas. Siempre se sorprendía por las similitudes que guardaba con el diablillo.

—¡Me dijiste que jugarías conmigo hoy!—Demandó Haruto, volviendo a lanzarse contra él.

—¡Ay! ¡Eh, espera, espera ´ttebayo! ¡Te dije que si no tenía mucho trabajo! ¡Ayer estuve hasta tarde en el despacho!

—Mmh…Naruto-kun.—Se quejó Hinata, adormilada. Él le hizo un gesto a Haruto para que guardara silencio.

Juntos, salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, cuidándose de no despertar a la Hyuga. Y fue entonces cuando escucharon algo estallando y un sonido pringoso. Ambos compartieron una mirada de horror.

—¿Qué demonios ha sonado ´ttebayo?—El chillido espantado de Naruto resonó por toda la casa mientras se precipitaba escaleras abajo, seguido de Haruto.

En la planta de abajo, la escena fue…peculiar, como poco: La cocina estaba destrozada, un montón de fideos pegados a la pared, unos pocos resbalaron lentamente, creando una fricción viscosa. Los ojos de Naruto parecían ir a salírsele de las órbitas cuando fijó la mirada en su hija mayor.

Kasumi Uzumaki se mordía el labio inferior con horror, mirando el estropicio. Sentada en la mesa, con un tazón de Ramen de aspecto dudosamente sano, estaba Natsuki, la mediana, intentando dar vueltas a unos fideos sin demasiado éxito, de tan duros que estaban.

—Te dije que deberías haberlo dejado en el primer intento, Kasumi.—Exclamó, señalando su cuenco.—¡No pienso limpiar eso!

—¿Qué ha pasado ´ttebayo?—El Hokage se dio una palmada en la frente, entre sorprendido y frustrado. A su lado, Haruto reía como si la vida le fuera en ello al notar que la cara de Kasumi estaba llena casi al completo de fideos, ésta se pasó ambas manos por el rostro con cara de asco.

—Uhm...Intenté hacerle el desayuno a papá y a mamá.—Murmuró la primogénita, quitándose un fideo del pelo.—Pero creo que cocinar no es lo mío…

—¿¡Y has pensado por un momento que lo era ´ttebayo!? ¡Todo ese Ramen desperdiciado!—Naruto lloriqueó, arrodillándose dramáticamente frente a la pared como si hubiera perdido un hijo. Kasumi sonrió con disculpa mientras Natsuki intentaba comerse su primer intento, sólo por hacer feliz a su hermana. Pero su cara de asco lo decía todo: Eso tenía que estar malísimo.

—¡Kasumi, tú quieres asesinarme y por eso querías que lo probara!—Saltó, señalándola acusadoramente con unos palillos.—¡Mala hermana! ¡Hija de satanás!

—¡Perdona, pero yo soy un ángel ´ttebayo!—Se defendió Naruto, tomándoselo como algo personal y cogiendo un fideo entre los dedos, aún con ese aura de dramatismo rodeándole.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para responder, un suspiro se hizo oír en la puerta. A una, Naruto y sus hijos giraron la cabeza hacia Hinata, que se cruzó de brazos mientras mostraba una sonrisa indulgente, aún en camisón. Hubo un breve silencio, tan espeso como el ramen que había hecho su hija, antes de que Kasumi intentara arreglar algo la situación:

—¡Ho-Hola, mamá! ¡Prometo limpiar todo esto!

Naruto corrió a abrazar a su esposa entre acusaciones hacia sus hijas, y Haruto hizo lo mismo. La Hyuuga aguantó a duras penas una risa mientras les prometía que todo estaba bien:

Al fin y al cabo, vivir en una casa llena de ninjas (tres de ellos hiperactivos) era a veces una locura. Pero no había mejor forma de despertarse por las mañanas que entre los brazos de su esposo, y que la fulminara un rayo si no era feliz.

**FIN**

**Ganó mañanas familiares al final~ (Aunque tuve que preguntar a la chica del reto qué prefería XD)**

**En fin… Mayormente, me hizo mucha ilusión volver a usar a mis Oc´s Uzumakis ^^ Hasta que siga su fic, se merecen algo de amor (?)**

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

**A partir de ahora os voy a preguntar qué preferís la semana que viene. ¡Pero la última se me olvidó poneros los Summary para que pudiérais elegir! Así que la cosa está entre:**

**Cuento de Hadas:**** "Rojo carmesí tiñendo la chaqueta de este mismo color, los labios entreabiertos en una muda súplica. A Dios, a su asesino, nadie llegará a saberlo. Y, meses después, la súbita mudanza de los Namikaze: No más Caperucitas que enfrentar al lobo, se dice Naruto, no a su demonio interior. Nunca otra tras Hinata." —NaruHina.**

**Imposibles: ****" —Ya sabes, Sakura, que si sigues soltera al cumplir los cuarenta aparecen en tu puerta un montón de gatos. Uno por cada polvo que has desperdiciado. — Salta Ino. Haruno rueda los ojos.—Así que, ¿por qué no tienes novio aún?" — SasuSaku (Muy leve.)**

**Ya está, espero vuestros reviews con lo que preferís, ¿nee? (L) Sabéis que me alimento de ellos (?)**

**¡Gracias por leer, Ramen en mejor condiciones que el de Kasumi para todos!**

_**Kuraii**_


End file.
